fakk_a_heavy_metalfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Metal 2000
| starring = Michael IronsideJulie Strain EastmanBilly Idol | music = Frederic TalgornVarious Artists | cinematography = Bruno Philip | editing = Brigitte Brault | studio = CinéGroupe | distributor = Sony Pictures Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 88 minutes | country = CanadaGermany | language = English | budget = $15 million }} 'Heavy Metal 2000' (also known as 'Heavy Metal: F.A.K.K.²' outside North America) is a 2000 Canadian-German direct-to-video adult animated science fiction film produced by Jacques Pettigrew and Michel Lemire, and directed by Michael Coldewey and Lemire. Starring the voices of Michael Ironside, Julie Strain, and Billy Idol, the film is the follow-up to the 1981 animated cult film ''Heavy Metal, which is based on the fantasy magazine of the same name. The story is based on the graphic novel, The Melting Pot, written by Kevin Eastman, Simon Bisley and Eric Talbot. The film was made by CinéGroupe, a studio based in Montreal, Quebec. Plot In ages past, a malevolent race called the Arakacians discovered a place where space-time leaked a type of fluid. This fluid granted immortality to anyone who consumed it. The Arakacians built an empire and enslaved the known universe for centuries; they were unstoppable. The Arakacians were finally vanquished after the fountain chamber (where they gathered the water of life) was sealed by freedom fighters. The key to the chamber, a glowing crystal that will lead the bearer back to the fountain, but would drive anyone who possessed it insane, was cast into space and lost among the stars. In a present-day asteroid excavation, space crewman Tyler and his colleague find the key by accident. Tyler touches the key and instantly goes insane. Tyler kills his mining partner, and takes over the ship, killing most of the resisting crew except for Dr. Schechter, and the pilots Lambert and Germain His search for the planet with the fountain leads to Eden,a planet that is designated F.A.K.K.² (Federation-Assigned Ketogenic Killzone to the second level), but has inhabitants whose bodies carry the immortality fluid. Tyler invades Eden, and kills many of the Edenites, capturing some so he can extract the immortality fluids from their bodies. He also keeps the attractive Kerrie for his own sexual purposes. When Germain resists the idea, he is left on Eden. Kerrie's beautiful sister Julie, who survived the attack, finds Germain and they team up to follow Tyler. At a renegade space station, Julie finds Tyler at a restaurant and critically injures him. However, he ingests a vial with the immortality serum and heals instantly. In the ensuing gunfight, Tyler blows up the club. Julie escapes the explosion; she and Germain board a shuttle-craft that latches onto Tyler's ship with a tractor beam before it jumps into hyperspace. Discovering them mid-travel, Tyler tries to shake them off, but the fight causes the hyperspace to collapse and the two ships to crash. Julie wakes up on the desert planet called Oroboris, and meets a mysterious cloaked sage named Odin and his assistant, Zeek, a rock-like creature, both of whom are guardians of the ancient fountain. Elsewhere, Tyler's ship has been destroyed and most of his crew and abductees are dead. Tyler orders Dr. Schechter to extract Kerrie's fluids. He explores the planet and finds a race of reptilian beings, which he conquers by defeating their champion and then their leader in a death match. Julie enters the reptilian city in disguise as a woman that the reptiles found for Tyler. That night, she seduces Tyler, but when she tries to kill him, Zeek captures her and takes her back to Odin. Julie infiltrates Tyler's ship where she discovers Kerrie is still alive. She takes out Dr. Schechter, frees Kerrie, and escapes as the complex explodes. As a result, Tyler vows to make Julie immortal so he can "screw her and kill her every hour of every day for all eternity". With only three vials of serum, he orders his troops to storm the citadel where the immortality fountain is located. At the citadel, Julie undergoes a ritual where she is outfitted in armor. She, Kerrie, and Germain help the fountain's guardians defend against Tyler's army. In the fighting, Lambert suffers a near-fatal injury and while reaching for Tyler's last vial of immortality serum, he knocks it loose from Tyler's belt and it breaks on the ground. Tyler, enraged, kills Lambert for the blunder. Tyler then walks to the pit of immortality and is about to put the crystal into the fountain's final lock but is stopped by Julie. She stabs Tyler in the left eye before he is able to place the crystal in the lock. A fight ensues, but Tyler appears to have the advantage, until Odin intervenes, which allows Julie to finally kill Tyler. Odin, throwing off his cloak, reveals himself to be the last of the Arakacians. He has been in hiding all these centuries, waiting for someone to find the chamber key and be drawn to the fountain. He intends to claim it as his own, and reestablish the Arakacian empire. However, Zeek pulls the crystal key from the pedestal, locking Odin inside the fountain chamber forever, and flies into outer space. As Germain and Kerrie help Julie to her feet, Zeek envelops the crystal into himself and becomes a new asteroid to hide the key for all time. Category:Movies